


Wednesday Night Poker

by ofteacupsandgears



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Aged!Rosey - Freeform, Gen, Poker, When your girlfriends father scares the shit outta you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-02
Updated: 2012-07-02
Packaged: 2017-11-09 00:46:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/449380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ofteacupsandgears/pseuds/ofteacupsandgears
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chuck had never been to a family poker game until Crowley invited him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wednesday Night Poker

The sound of shuffling chips was a welcomed sound to the otherwise quiet room. Chuck had won a couple of hands in the last little while, so he was doing fairly well. He looked around the table at the other players, curious who might be holding the better hand. The only person out of the game so far had been Sal, who was currently half asleep on Balthazar’s shoulder, and Chuck was just happy it wasn’t him. 

He’d been a little worried -- terrified -- when Crowley had showed up to the house while Rosey had been out. Chuck had to admit his jaw hit the floor when Crowley invited him to the Wednesday night poker game. It was a family event, Rosey normally went and Chuck would stay home, he wasn’t always sure if he was welcomed. He never thought Crowley really liked him, so when Crowley asked him to come to the game, he’d been scared something was going to happen. 

He’d been pleasantly surprised when the group got their preferred drink and settled down to the antique card table. 

Things had been a bit rough at first, he’d spent the first few hands reassuring anyone who asked, that he was really making sure Rosey was well and that she was happy. He was honestly surprised when Crowley didn’t said anything in the beginning, but he knew he would. 

Chuck’s attention was brought back to the game, when Gabriel sighed. 

“I’m going to get another drink,” Gabriel said as he got up. “Anyone need anything?” A collection of No’s sounded from the table in response.

Gabriel had no more than made it out of the door before Crowley laid his cards on the table and looked at Chuck. 

“Let me make sure we’re clear. That little girl is my ONLY daughter. She holds a special place in my heart and always will. I love her as much as I love Gabriel and that’s more than you could EVER fathom. If you EVER hurt her, I will make sure you are hurt worse than you would EVER imagine.” He took a sip from his drink. “And when I’m done, Gabriel will do what he wants.” Crowley glared at Chuck. “Then anyone at this table can have a turn. Do we have an understanding?” 

Chuck swallowed and nodded. “Y-Yes S-Sir. We do. Very. Much. So.” 

Crowley smiled and nodded, just as Gabriel came back through the door. “Good. Your turn.”


End file.
